Brother, Brother
by drunkentaichi
Summary: A story where naruto has a bloodrelated brother that is with him from the beginning. Maybe a bit occ but not sure at this point.
1. Chapter 1

**Brother, Brother**

Don't own anything, the brilliant Kishi-sama does.

So don't try to take my money because as a college student I got nothing for ya.

OH yeah summary time. I read a few stories about naruto finding out he had a brother in his life but only after he graduated the academy just wanted to try a story where he grows up with his brother. First fic so I will not stress if I get no reviews or you say it sucks!

**5-6 years before the attack**

" Arashi-kun I have something to tell you although I am afraid of what your response might be." The man who would take the title of Yondaime Hokage was worried, for he had never seen his fiancé Katana Uzumaki so distraught. Seeing no way around the issue Katana resigned herself to saying what was on her mind. Arashi, I'm pregnant with your baby. For a moment Arashi had his head pointing to the floor completely hiding his emotions, at least as all well trained shinobi are taught to do on a daily basis.

"Wohooooo... I am a father... your pregnant, this is... the best day of my life!" "Arashi put me down, I am not a child so stop swinging me around, I am getting dizzy." Not listening to his fiancé Arashi continued, "We got to celebrate, wonder what Jiraya-sensei will think when I tell him that I am going to be a father before him." " So your not upset about becoming a father so soon, you know we are right in the middle of war with the stone and I won't be of any use to our village for nine whole months." Don't worry about the war Katana-chan, I will find a way to end this war with my bear hands if I have to, no son of mine is growing up without his parents and I refuse to raise him in all this madness that the Stone has started. Having grown up under his sensei's expert care and guidance, Arashi could sense when a woman was displeased in anyway. Her eyebrows twitching, Katana spoke slowly in a way that made the temperature drop in their apartment, " Why Is It That you Men Always think the baby will be a boy and not a Girl and why is that you men always say no son of mine, as if your having the baby?" "Honey I am such a bonehead forgive me", said Arahsi slowly backing away from his soon to be wife. "Your are so lucky that my child needs a father and this village needs you to help win this war", Katana said seemingly forcing her anger to subside.

The nine months went about as well as could be expected for Arashi and Katana, but only a few people were told about their new child. Jiraya, the Third Hokage, Arashi's three prized pupils and The entire Uzumaki clan were the only ones present at the birth and is was decided that mother and child would stay with the clan until the war died down.

**2 years before the attack**

Sezume Uzumaki Kazama always wondered why he didn't have a normal childhood. His clan lived in a secluded area in the Village of Konhoa.(In my fic Sezume looks similar to Cloud Strife oh and hell have a sword too) He had very few friends for a child his age other than the other ten members of his clan. He was once told that his father had made many enemies in the last Great Shinobi War and that meant his family had to be careful about who had knowledge of his birth. His father looked into his sad eyes and spoke, " Son anything can happen to your mother and I, we just want you to grown up protected . Haven taken a notice of his sons frown the Yondaime continued, "Until you have activated your mother's bloodline and you are capable of defending yourself then we have to keep you as our precious secret". For a three year old this statement made little sense but Sezume promised to be more patient and to train very hard so that he could learn to defend himself soon. A year later Sezume started his first lessons on becoming a "Proper Shinobi". To his disappointment though his father could only be there a small amount of time dew to the fact that he had become the new Hokage of the village hidden in leaves. His mother explained that his father had a responsibility to protect the whole village now and that just because he couldn't spend a lot of time with his family did not mean that he loved them any less.

Sometimes being Hokage sucked if you ask Arashi Kazama , not only did the paper work never end but the position took away a lot of the time he could spend with his family. But walking along the streets of HIS village he could not help but smile. Ahhhhhhh ramen,one of his childhood loves, he couldnt wait to get home and share a bowl with his wife and son. His son, the light of his world and the only person who melted both his and Katana's heart. "He be strong like me and force to be feared, I can't wait to teach my **Hiraishin no Jutsu**( Flying Thunder God), Hell ill probably teach everything I know." Not wanting to waist any more time Arashi used his most famous technique to teleport to his home where his was in for the second shock of his life.

"Arashi I am glad you came because I have a big surprise for you", Katana smiled as those came out her mouth. "It isn't someone's birthday is it or is it our Ani.., before he could continue our dear Yondaime was knocked right out of his home with one punch by his lovely wife. " How DARE YOU FORGET OUR ANNIVERSARY...( Inner Katana: Calm down Katana you will be executed for killing him) hmmmmm your are so lucky that our new baby will need his father around or else." Picking himself up off the pavement Arashi could only moan out, "your pregnant?" Katana nodded and she slowly strolled up towards her husband and out of nowhere planted the most romatic kiss the couple had shared in quite some time. "Honey it seems that my dreams are coming true, I've got a beautiful wife and child, soon to be children and I am also my villages protector." "What will we name the child honey", Arashi asked.

"His name will be Naruto Uzamaki Kazama and my dreams are coming true also dear, I want us to have a big family." And so the news was quickly delievered to only the most trusted members of the Village that a new Kazama was expected. While almost everyone was excited about the news, Sezume was not sure about having a new brother. After all he barely had enough time with his dad and now someone new will be taking up his time also

Whatever the feelings that this new child would bring would soon be an afterthought, for no one was prepared for the attack that was soon to come.

Author note! i havent written in a few months so the story will get better and far more interesting. pairings hmmmm im up for suggestions but no Yaoi or anything like that. This is a heterosexual story. It gets better like i said.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Week of The Attack**

No one saw it coming and even years later the terror that filled all the inhabitants of the leaf would never be forgotten. After all how can you forget the senseless slaughter of

your friends, family, and fellow villagers. The demon fox was too much and the protector of the village could only think of one way to save everyone he loved. "At least my two

children will still have their mother, so I guess my sacrifice will not be in vain," the Yondaime said. He accepted the fact that death was a apart of this equation.

Arashi went to see his wife as she gave birth and he quickly explained his planned for the "death" of the demon fox. She could not bear the fact that one of her precious

children would be a SACRIFICE and that with all the power the fox has the Shiki Fujin technique still had a chance of failing. With eyes downcast and tears streaming down her

face Katana relinquished hold on Naruto resigning her child to his fate. "Stay alive Katana, the children will need their mother in order have as normal a life a possible", said the

Yondaime with eyes resolute, full of confidence yet hiding all the pain that one man could hold. Turning from his wife's grief stricken face Arashi quickly returned to the battle field,

his child in hand and his favorite summon Gamabunta underfoot. He knew that his only other son Sezume was in the other room sleeping and he hoped that letter he left would

explain everything to his son.

It was done and the village was safe but somehow Old Sarutobi knew that the village had lost a great deal and it would be sometime before his village was back on it feet.

He carried the crying child in his hand, first he would break the news to the family and then he would tell the village of Arashi's heroic sacrifice. Walking into the residence of the

Kazama Clan he was shocked to see Sezume crying in his mothers still and lifeless hand. In such a short time this boy had lost his entire clan except his little brother. _What do I do _

_now that this boy has lost everything he has ever known. No matter what I will not separate Naruto from Sezume. They will need each other if they are to ever live on._

Placing a hand on the boys shoulder, the boy suddenly lunged into the Third Hokages lap. " Mommy's not saying anything right now, the doctor said she...she is not alive

and she...she," nothing else came because the boy could no longer express his pain with words. "Where's daddy, I want to see my...my daddy", Sezume said. " Sezume-kun I am

sorry but your father died today protecting the village from the monster that took so many lives from our village. He told me to give you this letter that would explain everything to

you." Placing the letter in the boys hand the Hokage signaled for one his most loyal shinobi's to keep watch on Sezume as the boy was in a fragile state. Said Jonin walked into the

room and immediately he wanted to be anywhere but there at the moment. This was his sensei's house, the man who took the place of his own father after his death. But looking at

his nephew, he knew this was the place he belonged at the moment. "Kakashi take the boy and his brother to your apartment and I will have the placed cleaned up", said the former

Hokage in a very soft and caring voice

The Hokage performed a sleeping jutsu on Sezume and then procceded to inform his viallage of how the Demon Fox was defeated. Despite the best wishes of the

Yondaime the hatred that the Hokage felt pouring off the village gave him all the evidence needed to realize that the sons of the Yondaime would not have and easy life, especially

since all the other members of Uzumaki' clan had died. The boys had no family left except his former student Tsunade but the sources needed to find her at the moment were clearly

missing and he was also well aware that his other lecherous student would be away for sometime while he watched the movements of S-Classed criminal Missing-nin Orochimaru.

For now Old Sarutobi had to do all he could to get the village back on its feet and try with all his ability to keep the identity of the Kazama brothers a secret.

A tired and heartbroken Sezume opened his eyes hoping that it was all a dream and that his mother and father would be there by his side along with his brand new baby

brother, but all he saw was unfamiliar surroundings but a familiar face. " Hi uncle Kakashi, so its true that mom and dad are never coming back and its just me...me and Naruto," the

boy whispered. "No you have me and the Hokage so your not alone Sezume-kun, we will do everything we can to help you get over the pain", Kakashi said sighing. The Jonin was

about to continue on but Naruto's crying told him that the baby needed his attention and Kakashi knew in that moment that he was not cut out for fatherhood in his mind.

_Why did you have to die Arashi-Sensei? I don't know if I have what it takes to take care of your sons at this point._

While Kakashi took the time to check on Naruto, Sezume slipped outside the apartment and proceeded to walk the streets of Konoha that he was never allowed to, except

with the escort of his family. He still hated the fact that his father wanted to keep him a secret until he was old enough to join the academy, but all he wished for more than anything

was to see the bright smile that his father gave the family and he yeaned for the hug that his mother gave that would reassure him that everything would be okay. The boy was in such

a bad way that he had no idea of the direction he was headed and he soon found himself on the outskirts of the Uchiha Clan. Feeling a hand on his shoulder Sezume turned his head

to see a boy about his age with the famed Uchiha insignia on his shirt. "What are you doing around here," the boy said to Sezume. "I...I got lost walking around the village, sorry I

did not mean to bother you and your family". **Family, **that word just brought tears to his eyes. "Hey your that Uzumaki kid aren't you and may I ask why your crying," the young

Uchiha said. " My brother and I lost all of the members of our clan including my dad and mom recently" spoke Sezume trying to hide his emotions. " My names Itachi and I would

like to be your friend if you think your all alone is this world now" Itachi said with a small smile on his face. Sezume was startled how did he know exactly what he felt without being

told. "Thank you Itachi, but I think I need to get back to my brother. I just don't know where my uncle Kakasi lives, I'm completely lost". "My father runs the Police station

nearby, I think he can help you find your uncle so follow me, Itachi said smiling.

Author note: I think ill stop here and start an new chapter later. Hope you like this chapter if it isn't up to snuff let me know and ill try to make it better. I hope its better than the first chapter at least.


	3. Chapter 3

Following Itachi's lead, Sezume walked through the streets of the Uchiha Clan, apparently this part of Konoha had not felt the affects of the foxes attack. Stepping inside the office

Itachi lead Sezume to his fathers office. "Father can I speak to you for a moment," Itachi said. Peering up from his pile of paperwork, the head of the Uchiha Clan stared at his son

and the young boy with him with a mask of indifference and an aura that clearly said I-Have-A-Stick-Up-My-Ass. " Itachi why are you here interrupting my work, you should

know that even in these times of unrest the Uchiha most show their strength. You SHOULD be at the training fields!" " Father I was just taking a break from my training when I saw

this boy near our clan ground. He is lost father and I thought that we could help him find his uncle.""Itachi I do not care why you are here, you will get back to your training right this

moment and I will see to this boy. Leave Itachi but remember you are the link that will make the Uchiha the most powerful clan in Konoha and you will not waste your time on trivial

matters when you can use that time to train." "Yes father I will get back to my training" Itachi said without a hint of emotion. " I hope you find your uncle... and it was good to meet you Sezume-san," Itachi said with a very slight smile.

"Boy tell me who your uncle is so that you so that I cam get you out of my presence." Fugaku scowled as each word left his mouth. If the boy had a vulgar vocabulary he would

definitely have called Fugaku a brooding-bastard who had no idea how to be a good father. In the small amount of time Sezume had with his Ottosan he definitely felt loved and

was never talked to like this man had talked to his son. "My uncle's name is Hatake Kakashi, the famous Copy- Ninja sir and if you don't mind I would like to get back to him and my brother," said Sezume.

Later that day the current Hokage was in the midst of a heated debate. All the members of the council screamed for the head of the "demon-brat"and it seemed nothing would stop

them. "None of you will lay a finger on Naruto, he along with his brother are the last links to the Uzumaki bloodline and are son's of the YOUR villages greatest hero," said a visibly

seething Sarutobi. " That MONSTER is the son of the noble Uzumaki Clan ...you've got to be joking Hokage-sama! I don't care about the demon brat but his older brother must

live for the village to prosper again." said a very enraged council member. "Regardless of what any of you say the boys will not be touched and you all have been sworn to secrecy

of Naruto and Sezume's lineage. I have already sent word for my student Jiraiya to come back to our village so that Sezume can get some intense training" said Sarutobi. "If any of

you attempt anything against the brothers I will personally let Ibiki torture you and then have you beheaded. You do not want to face Jiraiya's wrath or mine either. I still have the

support of the most powerful shinobi in this village under MY CONTROL ," the old Hokage yelled before leaving the meetings. That was all the Hokage need to say as each council member was too shocked to speak.

_Arashi I will try and keep both of your son's as safe as possible. We will need them both because I doubt the Kyubi's attack is the only problem our beloved village will face._

Three days later Sezume decided that it was time to start seriously training, his father has intrusted him with a great reponsiblity and he was not about let his parents down.

_Flashback Two days earlier:_

_Sezume finally had a chance to read the letter his father had left him. Some girl named Yuuhi Kurenai was watching his little brother while his uncle went on a mission. With the light on and his baby brother fast asleep Sezume read his fathers' and mothers' last words._

_Dear Sezume and Naruto:_

_Hey its your old man Arashi speaking and I just wanted to say im sorry for leaving you and your brother without a father. I hope that your mother is there reading this letter too because then I can safely say that you will both grow up loved and appreciated. The technique that I am about use will defeat the Kyuubi and it will trap him inside your little brother. My technique is flawless son so don't worry, that monster will never hurt anyone again. Your Brother is NOT the Kyubi, he is the jailer for that beast. (Think about your hamster inside its cage, the cage is not the hamster and vice-versa son)As an older brother Sezume I expect you to protect Naruto with all your might. Don't worry I have left my technique scrolls, special weights and weapons that will give you an edge against any opponent. Your mother will explain your bloodlimit and trust me its really kick-ass. I should know firsthand because your mom beat me after I underestimated her. Word of advice boys, women can be scary so don't make them angry. (Arahi shudders while writing this)_ _You both will be great ninjas and I know that you will make me proud. Protect our village with all of your might, we lost a lot this last week and my boys will be the reason our village is back on top. Well that's it boys I know you will make me proud_

_Sincerely Your Pops_

_Arashi Kazama _

"I wont let you down dad and ill protect Naruto no matter what," Sezume said while tears streaked down his face. _But mom isn't here so how will I know what our bloodline is _

_or for that matter what to even look for? Hmmm, I guess it doesn't matter cause I am their son and I WIll do what ever it takes to protect my family._ " Dad said these

bracers are more effective than regular weights because they are regulated by my own chakra system. Hmm... I can use the Uzuamki training grounds to get my training really

going," said the young blond boy with crystal blue eyes. _Lets see a hundred pushups, sit-ups, crushes, and ten laps around the training field should be a good start and once _

_I get used that ill double my workload. Dad said the weights will continuously increase after I reach a certain plateau... whatever that means. _

Later that day Sezume fianlly got back to his uncle's apartment to a scene that would forever change his life. " Who are you and what are you trying to do to my brother?", Sezume

questioned screaming with all his might." Boy you came home at the wrong time, my job was to kill your brother but now ill have to kill you too," said the deranged leaf shinobi.

Scanning the room Sezume spotted his caretaker for the day Yuhi Kurenai knocked out on the other side of Kakashi's room. "Boy get ready to die along with your demon

brother... this katana should do the job just fine."chuckled the leaf shinobi darkly. _I have to save my brother but how, im still a little bit tired from today's workout and he is _

_way more powerful than me. There has to be a way. I can't let them down now that I've sworn to protect Naruto forever. _Suddenly the boy saw red and fell over clutching

his chest as he felt the long slash , blood rushing spilling on the floor. Slowly trying to get up the boy locked eyes with leaf shinobi and suddenly his crystal blue eyes began to shine

and time began to slow down. " Boy what did you do I cant move at my reg... regular speed, said the angry Chuunin._ He's not moving as fast like before. This is my chance to _

_get Naruto and get the hell out of here. Damn what about Kurenai-san, I cant leave her here. I better try to wake her up too._ The boy ran to his brother and picked him up

cradling the baby in his arms. Crawling over to Kurenai the boy did everything he could to wake the girl but she refused to stir. Turning around Sezume could see that whatever he

had done was quickly wearing off and now there was nothing he could do to protect those around him. _NOOOOOO... I 'm really tired from whatever my eyes did. I...I failed Naruto mommy and daddy. This is it._ That was the last thought the boy had before it happened.

Author note: I'll end right here because im really tired. You can probably see that Itachi and Sezume will be seeing each other more(as friends). Pairings im still thinking about that. I know how I want to end this its just the middle that im thinking about. And to my first reviewer. There be a lot of Anko love in this fic. I was thinking about AnkoXSezume.as one pairing.


End file.
